


The Beast You Made of Me

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of magic and monsters, Clara Oswald is easily drawn in. A bit too easily. Now fully part of a world that she was once visitor to, Clara must not only find a way to adjust, but also learn how to live with a woman she's only heard about.</p>
<p>A witch known as the Mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast You Made of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Biting the damn bullet and writing my very first Misffle fic. Inspired by an edit (found [here](http://hollowshadowwolf.tumblr.com/post/130843447577/supernatural-creature-au-werewolfclara-and)) by [Wolfie](http://hollowshadowwolf.tumblr.com).This will sort of run along with a thread I'll be doing with my Missy on Tumblr, but also diverge every so often to explain the lore of this world a bit. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, the M rating is just to be safe for now (though I doubt I'll be changing it at any point, but yeah.)

When one takes a look around them, they wouldn’t notice anything out of place. They would see people going about, minding their own business, possibly off shopping or heading the cinemas with friends. Some would even be rushing about on their mobiles, shouting out what most would consider nonsense. It wasn’t any of their business, after all.

Yet when looking beyond this bland appearance to everyday life, they find a much darker side to the world they live in. One filled with monsters and magic, things that no ordinary human should be witness to.

There have been a few humans, of course. A few humans that were sucked into this world of the supernatural, their hand held by a wizard known as the Doctor. Something about wizards (and witches, too) is that they’re a bit tricky with their magic. You have wizards who use their magic to heal, wizards who use their magic to aid others from the shadows and keep themselves hidden. Almost all though have to use magic to change their appearance at some point. Best not to spend centuries upon centuries looking the same and being asked questions by others. That would cause a bit of trouble.

Then there are wizards like the Doctor, who use their spells to travel through time, and possibly space (though whether or not that happens, no one is certain, and you never know if you’re being lied to.) Of course, the only people who know of wizards and witches like the Doctor are the humans that had been brought into this world by the wizard himself. Some had a happy end, but not all.

The supernatural world, hidden in plain sight, is a danger to all. Vampires lurking in abandoned buildings, werewolves roaming empty streets, witches and wizards casting spells throughout a person’s everyday life.

This world easily draws the unsuspecting in, seducing them, whispering sweet nothings in their ear. All they need is a hand to hold as they fall further into the supernatural.

That’s all Clara Oswald needed to do, after all.

* * *

 

“Okay, so! 1856, just outside of London. Not really where I meant to appear, but, there isn’t a definite way of getting us exactly where I intend.”

Clara stepped away from the Doctor as he began to go on about the year they were in, the events that not only happened in the world, but also how different creatures had to go into hiding around this time while witches and wizards could still walk about.

“Doesn’t really sound fair. You’ve got all these groups having to hide themselves away because something about them would clue in others to them not being human,” the young woman said, turning to face the wizard. “This is like the reverse Salem Witch Trials, right? Back then, your people were hunted and killed just because they knew magic. Now, I don’t know if these creatures are being hunted now, but it is still wrong! Why are you bringing me to all of these places where terrible things are happening and not to . . . I don’t know! A time period where everyone gets along or something?”

The Doctor spun around to face her, and the thought that his eyebrows made his eyes seem wider than they were actually crossed her mind. Actually, the wizard looked even more like an owl when he stared at her like that.

“What?”

“What? Why would you want to go _anywhere_ else? The future where we all get along is just so **boring** , Clara!” His Scottish accent grew a bit more noticeable there, and the brunette had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes as he began to pace around. “Don’t you enjoy going back in time? Learning not just history for your people, but history for a whole _civilization_ that has been living right under your nose?! You can’t possibly be **bored** of this, can you?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. He looked so offended that she might be bored of this, hopping around through time with the use of magic, learning about things that had been written off as just stories for as long as she could remember. Here was the man who had to change his face because the one he had when she first began to travel with him was becoming too familiar, too easily found in photographs and historical books. He told her once that rule one was that he lies, but Clara believed he had an unspoken rule one: never get caught.

“And now you’re laughing. What is it with you and the laughing during such a serious matter? You’re not avoiding grief and you’re not hearing a joke so there shouldn’t be a reason you’re laughing!”

Clara started shaking her head, doubled over as she continued to laugh. He didn’t just seem offended, now he seemed to be absolutely lost. Honestly, for someone who claimed to be around non-magical people for centuries and traveled with them, he didn’t seem to understand much about how they acted. Her mind then went to the cards she had recently gotten the wizard to use to avoid hurting others unintentionally with his words and actions.

“You . . . You laugh at similar things! You get excited when you find out we’re actually dealing with ghosts a-and not. . . Not some illusion created by someone. You even laugh when you end up calling yourself an idiot!”

He held up a hand to stop her, and she took that chance to catch her breath, standing up straight again.

“That was one time. Now then! Victorian London, 1856. I’ll be honest, the only creatures we would find out here are vampires and possibly a wendigo or two, but not much else. Now, London is filled with others that aren’t like me, that aren’t witches and wizards. Wouldn’t you like to see them? See elves that live within the walls of a house, helping the family in secret and getting leftovers from the children who believe they’ve got some interesting new friend? Or go to one of the old libraries that houses a whole room of fairies! Then again, fairies are tricky beings, they could steal you away before anyone has the _chance_ to **blink**. Better yet, we could . . . Clara?”

The wizard spun around, halting his spiel when he realized his companion wasn’t listening to him. Actually, she wasn’t anywhere at all. He didn’t need to use a spell to track the human down, of course.

The ground was still wet from a recent storm, and he could easily follow the trail left behind by the young woman.

“She really did get me hopeful when I thought she would follow the ‘ _don’t wander off_ ’ rule!”

With a sigh, he took off in the direction Clara had gone off. Not once did he take notice to the paw prints in the mud that shifted to hand and foot prints.

* * *

 

She knew it would be interesting to go off and see what Victorian London had to offer in terms of the supernatural, but she wanted to see what the forest around them was home to. If it really was just vampires, then Clara wouldn’t have the chance to see them until later that night. Even then, it seemed highly unlikely that it would happen.

As for wendigos, the young woman was certain that she wouldn’t have to worry about running into cannibalistic creatures in the woods. Well, maybe if she hadn’t wandered off from the Doctor right away and instead told him to shut up and just start walking. Being alone with nothing but trees and a sun peeking from behind grey clouds wasn’t her idea of a nice day out.

There was a rustling to her right, and she was quick to spin around, facing the source of the noise.

“Go on. Show yourself! There’s no need to be afraid, no one is going to hurt you!” she called, keeping her eyes open for any movement, her ears straining to hear anymore sounds.

Somehow that didn’t help her hear the Doctor walk up behind her, the wizard tapping her shoulder to get her attention. She spun around, shrieking in surprise.

“You’re really jumpy when out in the woods, aren’t you? You probably just alerted a whole set of vampires trying to sleep until nightfall that there is fresh blood walking around the form of not just a human girl but an old wizard! Do you know how bad that is for me? I mean, obviously it’s bad for you, but they just might ignore you because how often does anyone get to feast upon a wizard!”

“Doctor, if anyone is alerting vampires or whatever else might be out here, it is you!” Clara hissed, still shaken up from being caught off guard by the man. “I’m in no mood for either of us to lose blood or our lives tonight!”

She would have said more, would have probably slapped the back of his head as she scolded him. But there was that rustling again, and this time, a group of people wearing ragged Victorian garb stepped out from the brush. Beside the woman at the front of the group was a dog. . . No, that wasn’t a dog.

“Doctor . . . What do you call people living in the woods with a wolf walking among them without problems?” Clara whispered, glancing between the group and the wizard.

“Normally I would call them werewolves. Except werewolves haven’t been reported in this area during this time period. They don’t come back until the twentieth century, you see. Not for another fifty years or so.”

Not werewolves then. Whoever these people were, they weren’t a small group. More began to reveal themselves, some even jumping down from trees, leaving the travelers surrounded and unable to escape without the use of magic.

“Who are you?” the woman with the wolf called out. “And what are you doing in our forest?”

“Ah! They’re probably just nymphs of a sort, or maybe another race of elves! That’s why the wolf is alright around them, because they belong like he does!” the Doctor said, looking at Clara before facing the other woman. “Hello, I’m the Doctor, and this is my companion, Clara! Sorry about popping in without warning, we meant to go to London, but this girl just couldn’t keep herself from viewing the sights! Do you happen to know a way into London through the forest?”

The woman stepped towards the two of them, the wolf by her side growling softly as it stopped before Clara. Leaning forward, the woman seemed to sniff them, eyes narrowed.

“You’re one of the magic men, aren’t you? Far from the city that holds all your potions and books. Is your power lessened while out here, I wonder?”

Clara couldn’t look away from the wolf, vaguely paying attention to what the woman was saying, to the responses that the Doctor was giving her. There was something **odd** about the animal, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It was like any other wolf she had seen pictures of, that she had come across and watched from a distance during other trips with the Doctor. But this one? There was something that made her wonder if it was a wolf at all. With the world they lived in and the world most humans had been hidden from, Clara was slowly realizing that there was no possible way that all animals were just animals and that all people weren’t going to be just normal people.

She finally broke her gaze away from the wolf, turning to face the Doctor when something caught her attention.

The woman before them didn’t have shoes on. She then looked around, at all the people gathered, taking note of their own lack of shoes, of the tears in the clothing of some. Nymphs were more than likely barefoot, yes, but torn clothes? Torn clothes that looked like they were constantly patched up and reused until more tears were made? That sounded nothing like what a nymph would wear.

“Doctor . . . Doctor, I don’t think we’re dealing with nymphs in these woods.”

“Yes, Clara, I do believe you’re right. Which means there’s just one thing you can do when you’re caught by a pack of _wolves_.”

“The usual?”

“Yeah. **Run**!”

* * *

 

They had broken through the ring around them, pushing past pack member after pack member.  As soon as they were out of there and safe in town, she was going to ask him how he didn’t realize the entire group was a pack of werewolves, and what had lead him to believe that werewolves were somehow not anywhere in this time period. Also. Nymphs? They’ve never run into nymphs before and Clara was certain that after this they never would.

Rounding a tree, Clara let out a less than dignified scream when a branch caught the shoulder of her coat, pulling her back and throwing her off her momentum. The Doctor was still ahead of her, turning around just a second too late when he heard her scream.

That second was all it took for the wolf that was with the pack to sink its fangs into her shoulder, and right away it felt like everything was _burning_.

She screamed in pain, struggling to toss her coat off, struggling to get the wolf to release her shoulder. Hot, hot, everything was too hot! Was this how wolf bites felt, or was it just the bite of a werewolf that felt like this?!

She faintly heard the Doctor cast a spell, nearly choking for air when she felt the wolf’s fangs leave her flesh, the scent of her own blood lingering. She felt dizzy, clinging to the Doctor’s coat once he came over and helped up to her feet.

“What . . . What’re you waiting for, wizard?” she murmured, eyes feeling heavy. “Use your magic . . . Heal me. I don’t want to . . . Bleed out in a forest.”

“Oh, Clara. I can’t. That wasn’t a wolf trained by the pack that bit you. That was an actual werewolf, one who can’t restore their human form. I’m so sorry, but I can’t do much apart from close up and repair the wound.”

Her eyes snapped open at that and, with a bit of effort, she shoved him away. “What. Are. You. Saying?” That had to be a lie. He could heal her and stop her from becoming a werewolf, yeah? He had to be able to do that.

“I can stop the bleeding, yes. I can patch up the bite, yes. But properly heal you? I can’t do that. The wolf held on for too long, Clara. You’re not going to be human. And I’m sorry, but a full moon is upon us if we take you home. You will transform.”

Clara growled, actually _growled_ , reaching out to grab the lapels of the wizard’s coat and dragged him down so he was eye level with her. “Into a bloody **_werewolf_**?! So I’m not human anymore, is that it? You couldn’t recognize a bloody pack of werewolves and thought they were nymphs! You didn’t keep me close like you normally do, and now I’ve been _bit_!”

She didn’t let him comfort her, hell, she didn’t **want** him to comfort her.

“Patch me up and take me home. Full moon or not, I want to be _home_. I don’t want to be here, and I don’t want to see your face anymore!”

The Doctor couldn’t do much more than nod, placing his hands over the bite marks on his companion’s shoulder, muttering under his breath. Clara winced as she felt blood rush back into her veins, as muscle and skin and all that repaired itself. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, being healed by magic. Luckily, it has only happened a few times.

And this time might be one of the last.

“Right. Let’s . . . Let me get you home then.”

* * *

 

Clara pushed herself away from the Doctor once he returned them to her flat, waiting for that distinct _pop_ , signaling that he had left her flat. Damn him. Damn him for not having a way to save her! What kind of wizard doesn’t know how to save his own companion from becoming a werewolf?

Her blood felt like it was burning up in her veins, her entire body was screaming in pain with each step she took. It felt like everything was twisting around itself, breaking and falling apart with each breath she took. Her mouth even hurt, and she could feel her teeth turning into fangs.

She stumbled into her bedroom, hands trembling as she turned to lock the door. She had to tie herself up, to try and keep herself from breaking out of the flat and hurting someone. There was a pair of handcuffs in her bedside drawer from a friend who dropped them off. Not once had she asked her friend just why they left her a pair of handcuffs, and perhaps she never would.

All she could do was be thankful that she never returned them, because now she had something to help with staying in place during the first transformation.

Clara went to the corner of her room, handcuffing herself to whatever was nearby, it didn’t even matter. Morning. She had to wait until morning, and then things would be relatively normal. Only now she would have to figure out just what to do. Would this be every night? Or would she only transform on a full moon? She had been so angry at the Doctor, so hurt that he couldn’t help her that she didn’t even bother to ask.

“Next time I see him,” she said with a pained groan, “I’m slapping him so hard he’ll have to use magic and get a new face.”

The pain was too much, the burning feeling was overwhelming. She was seconds from giving in to curl up on the floor with one arm raised above her due to the handcuff, only to be shocked by a feminine voice coming from near her closet, speaking with a clear Scottish accent.

“Oh, what did that idiot do this time? And please. Don’t worry about keeping it from me.” There was a woman leaning against the door to her closet, her entire demeanor screaming ‘the Doctor’ and yet . . . There was sadism in her eyes, and that smirk on her face was far from teasing. “Just us girls here. Come on, you can tell me! What happened?”

Whoever this woman was, Clara didn’t know if she should be fearful . . . or if she should be pleased.


End file.
